$4v - 4w - 9x + 8 = -5w - 5x - 1$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $4v - 4w - 9x + {8} = -5w - 5x - {1}$ $4v - 4w - 9x = -5w - 5x - {9}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $4v - 4w - {9x} = -5w - {5x} - 9$ $4v - 4w = -5w + {4x} - 9$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $4v - {4w} = -{5w} + 4x - 9$ $4v = -{w} + 4x - 9$ Isolate $v$ ${4}v = -w + 4x - 9$ $v = \dfrac{ -w + 4x - 9 }{ {4} }$